


Cyberbunny AU - Illustrations

by sarapsys



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Fanart, Fanart of fanfic, Illustrations, Post-Apocalypse, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarapsys/pseuds/sarapsys
Summary: Illustrations for CurlicueCal's fic Let's be Outcasts.





	Cyberbunny AU - Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CurlicueCal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlicueCal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let's Be Outcasts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/852432) by [CurlicueCal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlicueCal/pseuds/CurlicueCal). 



> Click images to see them on tumblr.

The gang on their Frankenstein hoverboards. Everyone is having a 100% good time.

 

 

[ ](http://sarapsys.tumblr.com/post/171883029116/oh-look-its-cyberbunny-oclock-again-im)

No responsible adults around means you get to eat cake for dinner!  Served with a side of regret.

 

 

[ ](http://sarapsys.tumblr.com/post/159812108891/i-have-a-lot-of-feelings-about-cyberbunny-au-ok-if)

Constructive discourse.

 

 

[ ](http://sarapsys.tumblr.com/post/159869606136/augggh-the-new-chapter-is-soo-good-i-love-that)

Hal "Subtlety" Strider, ladies and gentlefolks

[ ](http://sarapsys.tumblr.com/post/159869606136/augggh-the-new-chapter-is-soo-good-i-love-that)

Hal "YouTube on bad wifi" Strider

 

 

[ ](http://sarapsys.tumblr.com/post/160461245681/hides-face-more-illus-for-curlicuecals)

Embodied like three weeks ago and still can't vault. What do you even do in your spare time

 

 

[ ](http://sarapsys.tumblr.com/post/164503365311/oh-my-god-flkadsjflasdjflkasdnjfjaisdhjfasdijf)

What have I done

 

 

[ ](http://sarapsys.tumblr.com/post/164648607291/i-dont-always-drop-everything-else-i-should-be%22%22)

[ ](http://sarapsys.tumblr.com/post/164648607291/i-dont-always-drop-everything-else-i-should-be%22%22)

[ ](http://sarapsys.tumblr.com/post/164648607291/i-dont-always-drop-everything-else-i-should-be%22%22)

literally my favorite moment in the entire series so far

 

 


End file.
